Stew Webb
Stew Webb is a writer who accuses his ex-wife's father Leonard Y. Millman of being the Denver regional head of the "Knights Templar Satanist BUSH CRIME FAMILY" which he alleges to conduct human sacrifices every summer and winter solstice in in Sedalia, Colorado. Theft of Gunderson files In June or July 2000, Stew Webb broke into the home of CIA whistleblower and former FBI official Ted Gunderson and stole several boxes of Gunderson's files. The theft was witnessed by housekeeper Anna May Newman. Webb may have been allowed in by Tom Gaule, a guest at Gunderson's house. Webb fought with Gaule during a later attempt to enter Gunderson's home. Gaule had recently been sentenced to probation for the manslaughter killings of burglars Ricky Tripp and Jason Allen Lamb. Webb has since written several articles disparaging Gunderson and Gaule. Webb alleges that Anna May Newman is the same May Newman who reported seeing J. Edgar Hoover and Lyndon Johnson attend a meeting at the home of Clint Murcheson shortly before the JFK Assassination. American-French Alliance Stew Webb and Tom Heneghan had a radio program called the American-French Alliance U.S. Intel News Hour in which Webb and Heneghan claimed to represent a consortium of the CIA and French intelligence agencies involved in counterintelligence operations inside the United States. Their press releases were often promoted by Tom Flocco. As of 2005, the American-French Alliance Intelligence Briefings were carried on the radio program of white supremacist Hal Turner. The American-French Alliance took credit for a number of significant actions. * July 18, 2005: killing four British MI-6 agents and capturing eight attempting to bomb the Chicago subway system. * September 2005: capturing 9/11 victim Barbara Olson, wife of Solicitor General Ted Olson, alive in France. * October 2005: killing four Israeli Mossad agents and capturing five who were attempting to bomb the New York City subway system. * May 2006: shutting down power to Quebec to prevent a planned rail crash between two American trains in Canada. * May 2006: losing three AFA agents in a shootout with a British spy in the Rayburn parking garage of the US House of Representatives. There is no other sign of these actions having taken place. Associations Stew Webb claims that Chip Tatum approached him in 1986 with information about Millman, and that their radio reporting during the 1990s "led to" Gary Webb's 1996 Dark Alliance report on CIA drug trafficing. Webb began writing for Veterans Today in April 2013. References Ken Adachi, Re: More New Secret Bush Documents & Stew Webb, 2003 September 10, http://educate-yourself.org/tg/webbvgunderson10sep03.shtml Ken Adachi, Housekeeper Names Stew Webb in June 2000 Theft of Ted Gunderson's Files, http://educate-yourself.org/tg/annamayletteronwebbjuly2000theftofboxes25oct05.shtml Vin Suprynowicz, The troublesome case of Thomas Gaule, 2000 April 17, http://www.enterstageright.com/archive/articles/0400gaule.htm Stewart A. Webb, CV-S-01-0714-PMP-PAL, http://poweredbychrist.homestead.com/files/articles/SW-Grand_Jury_Damages.htm Stew Webb, Stew Webb Federal Whistleblower/Informant, 2003 June, http://www.stewwebb.com/stew_webb_federal_whistleblower.htm Tom Flocco, Feds: 3 dead as U.S., French agents seized British evidence in covered up Capitol Hill gunfight, 2006 May 31, http://www.tomflocco.com/fs/Feds3Dead.htm Tom Flocco, CIA, French intelligence kill 4, capture 5 Israelis in NY subway attack, 2005 October 6, http://www.tomflocco.com/fs/CiaFrenchIntell.htm Stew Webb, Tony Blair's MI-6 Agents Caught Trying To Blow Up Chicago Subway, 2005 July 19, http://forum.prisonplanet.com/index.php?topic=132737.0 Tom Flocco, 9-11 Crash Victim Barbara Olsen Arrested In Europe, 2005 September 22, http://educate-yourself.org/cn/barbaraolsenstoryfromtomflocco23sep05.shtml Tom Heneghan, Bush & Queen Using US Oil Reserves To Manipulate Price Of Oil And Gold, 2005 August 25, http://rense.com/general67/bushandqueenusingUSoil.htm Category:All